Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 4\dfrac{4}{5} \times 4\dfrac{2}{3} $
Solution: $ = \dfrac{24}{5} \times \dfrac{14}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{24 \times 14}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{336}{15}$ $ = \dfrac{112}{5}$ $ = 22 \dfrac{2}{5}$